


These Rebel Thoughts

by Liathwen



Series: A Game Called Murder [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock has a dirty dream. An outtake from How to Play a Game Called Murder. Takes place between chapters 9 and 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Rebel Thoughts

_He opened his eyes and saw her._

_She was standing at his door, the light from the kitchen framing her small body, and watching him. He sat up slightly, propping himself on one elbow and peered at her, blinking in the dim light. His breathing quickened as he waited for something, he wasn’t quite sure what exactly._

_The light behind her made it difficult to see her, shadows covering the front of her body and he couldn’t make out her expression. He was acutely aware of the sheets; cool on his feverish bare skin, the material of them the only thing covering his naked body._

_She crossed her arms and gripped the edge of the long shirt she wore at the hip, drawing it up and over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Her long hair fell around her shoulders, partially covering her bare breasts, the dusky rose nipples peeking through the curtain of hair. She crossed the bedroom soundlessly to stand next to the bed and he gazed up at her, hardly believing she was real. She smiled fondly as he sat up, reaching to pull her to him._

_She stood between his parted legs, looking at him, her arms around his neck, her fingers intertwining with his dark curls. He nuzzled her, opening his mouth to suck on one nipple, teasing the other erect with his long fingers. She gasped and held him to her as he sucked on her._

_Kneeling, she smiled up at him and took his pulsing cock in her tiny hand, curling her fingers around his length. She gazed up at him through her lashes and leaned forward, her tongue darting out to lick a bead of pre cum from his cock. He gasped at the feel of her hot, wet tongue on him and she grinned mischievously before taking him into her mouth. She took as much as she could, stroking the rest, and found a rhythm, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue around him. In a short time, he was gasping curse words under his breath and had his hands tangled in her long hair. She felt the tightening of his body that signaled he was close and pulled back, standing again._

_He leaned forward, nudging her hip with his nose and sucking a dark mark into her side. Her breath came in short, quiet gasps as he worked her flesh between his teeth gently. He leaned lower and nuzzled her light blue knickers, mouthing her through the material. She moaned softly, clutching him closer to her and he groaned in response, his cock fully hard and wanting._

_He pulled her down onto the bed next to him and kissed her passionately, thrusting gently against her leg. He turned her onto her back and eased her knickers off. Looking up at her from between her thighs, he pressed light kisses up one thigh and licked a line up the inside of the other. He rubbed his nose in her dark curls, inhaling her scent and felt a stab of desire run through him._

_He tasted her, raining light, soft licks from her entrance working up to her clit. Slipping one finger inside her dripping cunt as his tongue found her clit, he was rewarded with a loud moan. She moved her hands down to tangle in his hair, her back arching off the bed as he gently sucked her clit, adding another finger and curling them inside of her._

_Her moans got steadily louder, until she was all but yelling his name as her peak hit her, her body tightening and her back arching, pushing her hips further into his mouth. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her until her orgasm subsided and then crawled up her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin._

_He kissed her on the lips, passionately, his tongue opening her mouth and slipping inside so she could taste herself on him. Rolling over, he took her with him so that she straddled him. They locked eyes as she guided him inside of her, sinking down on him until he was fully inside her. She paused a moment, adjusting to his girth then began to move, rocking her hips against him. His hands came up to clasp her hips as he thrust up into her, his head pressed back into the pillows, his mouth open as he panted out her name over and over. She peaked again, screaming his name as she shook and he followed moments later, freezing as he emptied himself into her, groaning out her name softly._

_“Molly.”_

Sherlock snapped awake, looking around wildly before realizing he was alone, his release covering his body and the sheets. He groaned throwing an arm over his eyes before rising to clean up.


End file.
